


Our Saving Grace

by CrazyShipper_200



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyShipper_200/pseuds/CrazyShipper_200
Summary: Harry is suffering with severe deep depression and PTSD and won't even leave the house.Draco had been stripped of everything friends family and his fortune. Trying to regain life.Can both boys find their Saving Grace?





	Our Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This will have references to self-harm suicide PTSD depression homophobia abuse and other such things so don't read if you have any problems with these things (that could hurt you. I don't like any of these things)

He was back. It was a year since he had changed the wizarding world but things are still all wrong. Nothing felt complete. 'It must be you missing Ginny' Harry tried to convince himself of that but in his heart of hearts, he knew it definitely wasn't that.

After the war had ended, Harry had hit a large depression that, even after a year, wouldn't go away. He wasn't eating more than one meal a day and wouldn't leave the house unless it was to get emergency supplies, even though he would do all his shopping online. He had even fallen out off love with Ginny, which he didn't even feel possible. At least Ginny felt the same otherwise the only fault that Harry had left would leave him to.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU NEED TO GET OUT OFF YOUR DRINKING FLAT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY COMES AND APPERATE YOU OR FOR THE DAY MYSELF!!" came the voice from the howler. It was Hermione, she had been constantly trying to get Harry out of the flat for the past 9 **(and 3/4)** months. Then our of nowhere a busy haired girl appeared in his living room. Within the space of 10 seconds, she appeared, and then distorted but with Harry along for the ride. "Jesus Mione! I haven't done that I almost a year ago maybe some warning next time" The girl then apologised and handed his first whilst waking to a small building near by. "This is my favourite book store, it has a small café area and a place to read. If this doesn't get you to smile," Harry pulled a game smile at her. "FOR REAL then I don't know what will."

Harry could smell got chocolate and duo made his way to the café area. All he was thinking about was how much he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be alone, in a bottomless hole, falling forever. Without looking up from the ground and his thoughts he says in a monotone voice "a plain hot chocolate please." What came next shocked him more than when he had seen that he needed to die. "Potter?" Said the cashier with complete astonishment. Harry knew that voice anywhere. He looked up and she enough, the he was. "Malfoy?" there was an awkward silence until Malfoy went to make the hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my account on wattpad. HeyitsCharlotteHI. This is my first HP fix so sorry if it is trash.


End file.
